Fair maiden
by Korunakuroko
Summary: (FemKuroxaka) Akashi is a prince who can't be in the sun and is searching for a fair maiden to marry. What will happen on this journey? (Poetry)
1. Chapter 1

**Fair Maiden**

Akashi was one, to ride all night,

He did not care for the day or light.

Once evening struck, he rode till dawn,

To find a fair maiden, to look upon.

Kuroko's face was fair and light,

She sang and had beauty, amazingly bright.

She awaited a prince, known for the night,

Kuroko waited, for his line of sight.

Akashi looked, for his princess for days,

But soon what he saw, was the sun's brilliant rays.

He hid deep in the forest, yet to find,

Not only a tower, but one he must climb.

Kuroko saw, the sunrise again,

For day has come, leaving night to an end.

She turned her face, away from the door,

Leaving hopes behind, they were no more.

Akashi climbed, as fast as he could,

Desperately trying, to raise his hood.

Soon what he saw, was a glowing light,

The sun grew brighter, leaving the night.

Kuroko was walking, when she heard a strange noise,

Finally she realized, that it was the voice.

She ran down the stairs, to find what it might be,

There she saw, her prInce, Akashi.

Startled from what, the prince soon saw,

He stared at her beauty, completely in awe.

He noticed her hand, outstretched to him,

As he took it, he raised to the rim.

She helped him inside, without a word,

Once inside, she called a bird.

Her love for animals, was strong and clear,

She told the bird, it had nothing to fear.

Akashi stared, in wonderment and shock,

then he noticed, she would soon talk,

He listened that she spoke, in comfort with ease,

And begged her to marry him, and even said please.

She began to cry, and soon said yes,

She drew near him, and the space grew less,

Once they hugged, and said their love,

She stared in shock, as she saw a dove.

He grew confused, at her lost expression,

Soon what he saw, taught him a lesson.

The dove which came, had soon fell,

All that was on it, was a note and a bell.

Her face went pale, as she saw the poor bird,

Only to notice, the note had one word.

Live it said, constant and true,

The words repeated in her, before it flew.

He stared astonished, at what he'd just seen,

The wall came closer, as he began to lean.

He looked at her face, to soon realize,

Live for others, and you will survive.

She noticed his stare, and turned back to him,

To see him running, to her every whim.

It was then that he told her, I live but for you,

Then she understood, and felt the same too.

They rode that night, back to his land,

She then noticed, how it was grand.

I will live here, just me and you?

We will live together, no matter how life will pursue.

Later in life, they both fell ill,

The castle that night, remained very still.

Once they left, gone for good,

Their son rode a horse, wearing a hood.

Their son rode, very vast lands,

As he looked, for his princess's hand.

He looked for his princess, for many days,

But soon what he saw, was the sun's brilliant rays.

He was one, to ride all night,

He did not care for the day or light.

Once evening struck, he rode till dawn,

To find a fair maiden, to look upon.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi's secret poem

The sky is my savior, The night is my tears, When in the day I am graced, Yet at night I feel cold and alone.

Who am you say? I am Akashi Seijuro of course, Yet which is me? Am I night or day? If I am one are you the other?

I feel chained to this pain, The night comes and haunts me, The breath of my love heals, But too soon am I gone.

Once night comes love is gone, All else is forbidden, I cannot let you see this now, Please come when I am well.

I may not be the one you knew, I may not be the one you love, But if nothing else, I wish you to be happy.

Leave me be, Let me die, I may be lonely, But haven been graced with you, I cannot ask for more.

Who you wonder is my love, A rose blooming in my night, The sky that lays before me, The sun that shines as night is done, And the last ray I see as night begins.

I will love you forever, Let me go to save you from me, The night consumes me slowly, Please let me love you before I go, The sky is leaving so I must say farewell, But please let me say I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

**For any requested themes, lengths, times, etc. please tell me and I will write it for you.**

* * *

Akashi's disparity

My life is worth nothing, Kill me now while all is lost, Without you I am nothing,

Work is failing, I fall to despair, Kill me, Please just kill me,

Why did you leave me like that? Why did you have to die? I will be with you soon, For I am now dea-

* * *

The flower Kuroko picked

I am to choose a flower, Yet this garden is so big, I see all colors, But feel lost at what to pick,

The sizes may very, However I love them all, Which is right? I am lost to know,

I see now a flower hidden, It shows gold and red, It may be rather small, But it seems most beautiful,

Should I pick it or let it live, The answer is unknown, I pick it now and say sadly, I may be selfish but I won't let you go.

* * *

I will be there soon

Soon I promise, soon it will be, I wish to see you now, yet I know I must be patient,

Though I still say, soon I will find you, search every forest, check under every rock,

Although it has been years, I never could forget, that lovely smile, those rosey cheeks,

They took you away, death will ensue, for those who took you, death is kind,

I will find you, I sense it is soon, please just wait, soon I will be there.

* * *

The death that he shall pay

He touched you, oh the punishment that will be payed, he will not live long enough for forgiveness,

You cry in pleas, yet all you see is nightmares of him, you want me not to, but he deserves far worse,

He called you his, how unforgivable, treated you like a pet, then threw you away when the deed was done,

You wish me to spare him, you cry and look with broken eyes, then my refusal brings light life back into them,

I know it is not your wish, I still though must repay the favor with a better gift, you must understand,

He deserves nothing but death, and I shall be the one to take his life, stay here my love, I will be back when the deed is done.


End file.
